Majin Vegeta's Entscheidung
by Saiyonym
Summary: Obwohl Vegeta unter Babidi's Kontrolle ist, schafft er mit Hilfe der anderen sich loszureissen.


Diese Fanfic beginnt damit, dass Majin-Vegeta gegen Goku kämpft, was auch in Band 39 vorkommt. Aber von da an läuft alles anders.   
  
***  
  
Goku spürte plötzlich eine Wahnsinns-Energie von gar nicht mal so weit her. Er schreckte auf und sah wieder zu dem verschwitzen Vegeta, der keine 20 Meter vor ihm stand und schon wieder einen Augriff vorbereiten wollten.  
"Yamero!!! Vegeta! Merkst du das nicht?"  
"Was?! Nein, ist auch egal!"  
"Diese Energie! Das ist garantiert der Dämon!"  
Vegeta blieb mitten im Anlauf stehen:  
"Du meinst den, den wir freigelassen haben? ...Ha...", er grinste dämonisch böse und fing an zu lachen: "Ha ha ha ha! Der kann mir doch egal sein! alles was ich jetzt will, ist dich zu töten! Und überhaupt: Was kann der uns schon anhaben?! Guck dir doch mal den Kaioshin an! Der ist selbst mega stark, und? Gegen uns kein Vergleich!"  
"Anscheinend bist du immer noch nicht ganz klar im Kopf! Du unterschätzt Boo! Das ist nicht mehr normal. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht hier mit dir rumägern und Kraft vergeuden. Ich sollte zu den anderen und gegen Boo kämpfen!"  
  
Vegeta starrte Goku mit einem durchdringenden, eiskalten Blick an:  
"Kakarott, du bleibst hier und kämpfst, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich noch mehr Menschen töte!"  
"Wenn ich weiterhin diesen Schwachsinn mitmache, dann.... ja dann stirbt vielleicht die ganze Menschheit!"  
Vegeta stand kopfschüttelnd neben ihm:" Du weißt ja nicht, wie vollkommen egal mir Menschen sind!! Alles was mir jetzt wichtig ist, ist dieser Kampf! Und als Saiyajin kämpfe ich bis zum Tod, hast du das kapiert?"  
"Ganz egal, kann dir das nicht sein. Immerhin sterben dann auch Bulma und Trunks!"  
"Ach was! die sind mir genauso egal, wie alle anderen!", sagte er, jedoch mit einem kleinen zögernden Unterton in der Stimme.  
"Du lügst Vegeta! Sie können dir nicht egal sein. Du hast dich nicht vollkommen an Babidi verkauft!"  
  
"Mist! Woher weißt der das jetzt schon wieder?", knurrte Vegeta, kaum hörbar.  
"Vegeta...ich weiß selbst, dass du dich nicht einfach so verstellen kannst! Wenn du diesen Blödsinn weitermachst, dann werden früher oder später alle Menschen sterben! Das musst du doch einsehen...", sagte Goku.  
  
Vegeta sah betrübt zu Boden. Er wollte kämpfen. Er wollte Goku endlich zeigen, dass er besser war. Aber nun wusste er auch, dass er nie besser werden würde.  
"Mann Kakarott! Du weißt ja gar nicht was in mir vorgeht! Du warst immer besser als ich. Nie hatte ich eine Chance dich aufzuholen, du warst immer einen Schritt voraus. So war es immer und so wird es auch immer bleiben!"  
"Vegeta, was soll das heißen? Ist das der Grund, weswegen du mit mir kämpfst? Weil ich besser bin? Nun, ich denke es wäre weitaus genauer, wenn ich sagen würde, dass wir gleichstark sind."  
  
Energisch lies Vegeta seine Aura auflodern:  
"Sind wir aber nicht! Verdammt noch mal!"  
Er verstummt eine Zeit lang.  
"Kakarott... was denkst du ist mir wichtiger? Dieser Kampf hier, ...oder...oder die Menschheit?"  
"Nun....ich weiß, dass du Menschen noch nie leiden konntest... aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann würde ich schon sagen,...Bulma und Trunks..."  
Langsam nickte Vegeta und spuckte Blut in den staubigen Untergrund.  
"Du denkst das also....so so...", plötzlich gab er sich selbst einen Energieschub und riss die Augen auf.  
"Kakarott! Du glaubst ja wohl nicht selbst, dass ich wegen der Menschen diesen Kampf aufgebe? Niemals! Wir bringen das jetzt zu Ende, und bis einer von uns tot ist!! Habe ich mich deutlisch ausgedrückt?"  
"Nein!! Vegeta, dass kann ich nicht!"  
"Dann tu es verdammt noch mal für diese Menschen, wenn dir so viel daran liegt! Töte mich und du kannst die Menschen retten!!"  
"Ich kann dich nicht töten....", meinte Goku mit gesenktem Kopf.  
"Oh ja, vergessen.... du bist ja ein Schlaffie. Ein Weichei! Ein Unterklasse-Arsch!! Zu nichts fähig! Nicht mal jemanden aus Hass zu töten!! Aarrghhh, wie blöd bist du eigentlich? Denkst du immer noch, du bist mein Freund?! Ich hasse dich, Kakarott!!! Ich habe mich die letzten Jahre durch die Menschen verweichlichen lassen! Aber durch Babidi ist mein Saiyajin-Stolz zu mir zurückgekehrt! Ich werde dich töten Kakarott! Und ich werde nicht mal mit der Wimper zucken!!"  
  
"Vegeta...", sagte Goku und schüttelte den Kopf, "das alles hier führt doch zu nichts. Sei vernünftig und hör auf damit!"  
"Ach?! Der Herr Besserwisser versucht wieder mir zu erklären, was ich tun soll?! Tss...", meinte er ruhig und knirschte mit den Zähnen, "Halt endlich deine Fresse!! Ich will dieses Psychogelaber nicht mehr hören! Du kannst mich nicht umstimmen!!!"  
Vegeta wurde immer wütender, aber goku sah die Sache gelassen.  
"Wenn ich wollte, dann könnte ich dich besiegen Vegeta. Aber das tue ich nicht. Ich brauche deine Hilfe beim Kampf gegen Boo. Hör mir zu..."  
"Das werde ich nicht!!! AARRGHHH!!!"  
Vegeta fasste sich an den Kopf, als ob dieser gleich in Stücke gerissen würde.  
"Was? Was hast du? Was macht Babidi mit dir?!", fragte Goku ihn, aber Vegeta sackte plötzlich auf die Knie und merkte, wie seine ganze Kraft aus seinem Körper verschwand.  
  
***  
  
"Hey! Sehen Sie Meister, es hat doch etwas gebracht!", meinte Dabura und warf einen Blick auf den Kiri-Messer.  
"Was meinst du?!"  
"Nun, ich habe Vegeta seine Energie in dem Moment entzogen, als er sie voll aufgeladen hatte. Alle Energie die wir bekommen, wird auf Boo abgeleitet. So wird er noch stärker..."  
"Dann lass uns abwarten...", meinte Babidi und sah zu wie Boo Gohan verprügelte.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta's Haare waren wieder schwarz geworden und Goku spürte, dass er total am Ende war.  
"Was hat dieser Arsch mit dir angestellt? Hörst du mich? Vegeta?! Hallo?"  
Aber Vegeta regte sich nicht. Er war zu schwach um überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun.  
Zögernd stand Goku wieder auf. Sollte er ihm eine Senzu geben? Wenn ja, dann würde Vegeta genauso weitermachen wie zuvor. Wenn nicht, dann könnte er Boo nicht besiegen. Er brauchte ihn, aber wie sollte er ihn überreden, solange Babidi ihn in seiner Gewalt hatte?  
"Kuso! Das ist ganz, ganz verzwickt! Was mach ich jetzt? Ich muss schließlich bald zurück ins Jenseits. Zuvor muss ich Boo besiegen. Aber alleine schaff ich das nicht! Gohan's Energie ist auch kaum noch zu spüren...."  
Plötzlich kamen ihm Trunks und Goten in den Sinn.  
"Das ist es! Sie können mir Deckung geben. Auch wenn sie nicht so stark sind...und vielleicht...."  
Er nahm Vegeta's Körper vorsichtig vom Boden auf, legte ihn über seine Schulter und legte zwei finger an die Stirn. Dann teleportierte er sich zu Gottes Palast, wo die anderen waren. Auch Goten und Trunks waren dort.   
Als Goku dort auftauchte, machte Bulma ein entsetztes Gesicht.  
"Was ist passiert Goku?! Was ist mit Vegeta?"  
Goku zuckte mit den Schultern und legte Vegeta's bewusstlosen Körper auf den Boden. Dann wies er Dende zurück der ihn heilen wollte.  
"Tu's besser nicht! Er steht immer noch unter Babidi's Kontrolle. Und alle Energie die er bekommt, wird zum Dämonen Boo weitergeleitet."  
"Aber...was ist mit Otoo-san passiert?", fragte Trunks.  
"Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Ihr wartet hier, ich bin gleich zurück. Aber lasst Vegeta in Ruhe. Auch du, Bulma! Er würde euch alle sofort töten. Vergesst nicht, er ist jetzt völlig skrupellos. Er denkt nicht mehr...ich konnte nicht mal mehr normal mit ihm reden..."  
"Wo gehst du hin, Goku?", fragte Chichi.  
"Ich muss Gohan retten! Er wird immer schwächer...lange hält er das nicht mehr durch. Boo ist einfach zu stark!"  
"Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Los, beeil dich!"  
  
Goku ortete Gohan's Aura, welche nur noch ganz schwach war und verschwand.  
  
"Trunks-kun! Was machen wir jetzt? Sollen wir mit Otoo-san zusammen gegen Boo kämpfen?"  
"Ähh...."  
"Kommt nicht in Frage! Wie kommst du auf so eine Idee?", fuhr Chichi ihn an. Gyuu Mao versuchte sie zurückzuhalten, aber es brachte nichts.  
"Hast du gehört? Du bleibst schön hier. Denk an Gohan, er hat kaum eine Chance!"  
  
Dende stand seit einer geraumen Weile abseits von ihnen und dachte nach. Nicht nur ihm war die Fusion in den Kopf gekommen. Auch Goku hatte daran gedacht. Aber dafür war die Zeit zu kurz. Wie sollten die beiden, dass so schnell lernen?   
  
***  
  
Goku tauchte beim Ort des Geschehens auf und sah den schwerverletzten Kaioshin. Er gab ihm eine Senzu und sagte, er sollte zu Gottes Palast fliehen.  
"Sei vorsichtig, Son-Goku! Er ist viel stärker geworden."  
"Ich weiß, er hat neue Energie bekommen...aber bring dich jetzt in Sicherheit!"  
  
Gohan stand wackelig wieder vom Boden auf. Sein ganzer Körper war zerschunden, aber er durfte nicht aufgeben. Er musste diesen Dämonen aufhalten. Nur wie?  
Gohan atmete schwer und hielt seinen linken Arm fest, der gebrochen war.  
"Verdammt! Es ist nicht zu besiegen! Was mach ich jetzt? Warum hilft mir keiner?"  
Plötzlich sah er wie Boo einen gigantischen Energieball über dem Kopf formte und ihn direkt auf Gohan abschoss. Alles was er in diesem Moment dachte war:"Es ist aus!"  
Aber er hatte nicht mit Goku gerechnet. Dieser lenkte den Energieball mit einem Kamehame-ha in den Himmel.  
Gohan sah mit einem zusammengekniffenen Auge nach hinten.  
"Too-san...", murmelte er und klappte dann zusammen.  
"Gohan!!!", rief Goku und war sofort bei ihm. Er legte ihn über seine Schulter und sagte zu Boo.  
"Du willst kämpfen stimmt's? Das macht dir Spaß! Aber wenn du einen richtigen Gegner willst, dann gedulde dich. Ich besorge dir jemanden, mit dem es nicht so schnell langweilig wird. Bist du einverstanden? Gib mir nur 5 Stunden!"  
  
Boo machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und sah zu Babidi.  
"Hör nicht auf diesen Idiot! Töte sie alle. Und zwar sofort!!"  
  
"Nein! Ich warte! Das macht keinen Spaß! Ich will einen angemessenen Gegner haben!", er wandte sich wieder zu Goku, "Aber nur 4 Stunden! So lange geh ich was essen. Dann kommst du wieder und bringst mir den Gegner. Wenn nicht töte ich die ganze Erde."  
"Gut!", meinte Goku und teleportierte sich zum Kaioshin, den er dann mit zu Gottes Palast nahm.  
  
"Okay! So lange kämpfe ich mit dir!", schlug Boo vor und zeigte auf Dabura.  
"Was?! Sagen Sie was Meister!"  
"Wieso? Los Boo, mach mit ihm was du willst!"  
  
***  
  
Bulma kniete neben Vegeta.  
"Wieso hast du das gemacht? Vegeta...wieso Vegeta?"  
  
"Komm Bulma...dagegen kannst du doch auch nichts tun? Ich bin sicher er hat das nicht von sich aus gemacht. Er stand doch unter Kontrolle von diesem Zauberer.", sagte Yamcha und wollte sie beruhigen.  
"Ja aber...das hat er doch freiwillig gemacht!", rief Bulma.  
"Son Goku kriegt das wieder hin!"  
  
Bulma nickte nur und langsam gingen die anderen wieder nach drinnen. Sie blieb bei Vegeta und tupfte seine Wunden ab.  
"Vegeta. Ich dachte, du hast jetzt aufgehört solche Sachen zu tun."  
  
  
Im gleichen Moment tauchte Goku mit Gohan und Kaioshin wieder auf.  
"Uhhh!", Gohan kippte um.  
"Noch eine Senzu! Er ist wirklich angeschlagen! Schnell Piccolo!"  
"Hier, Son Gohan! Komm wieder zu dir!", meinte Piccolo und nahm Gohan hoch.  
"Wo? Wo bin ich? Piccolo-san?"  
"Du bist in Sicherheit Son Gohan."  
"Was ist mit Boo?"  
  
"Er hat uns eine Aus-Zeit gegeben!"  
"Otoo-san?!"  
"Ja, ich hab dich da rausgeholt."  
"Danke. Er ist einfach zu stark!"  
  
"Und ich hab auch noch ein Problem! Vegeta!"  
"Wie? Was ist mit Vegeta-san?"  
"Sieh selbst! Babidi hat ihm seine ganze Energie ausgesaugt. Und jetzt kann ich ihn nicht wiederrufen, da er sonst genauso stur ist wie früher. Er spinnt total!"  
  
"Son Goku! Rede nicht so über Vegeta!"  
"Bulma, das ist doch nicht so gemeint! Du hättest ihn selbst erleben sollen! Er sagte mir, dass er lieber sterben würde, als die Menschheit zu retten!"  
"Wie?! Das soll...mein Vegeta sein?"  
"Sieht so aus! Aber er denkt ja nicht mehr! Er hat keine Gefühle mehr ausser Hass."  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Glaubst du mir etwa nicht??", fragte er halb aufgebracht.  
"Doch..."  
  
Goku verschränkte die Arme, wie es Vegeta sonst immer tat und atmete auf.  
"Ich glaube mir ist eben etwas eingefallen", sagte er.  
  
"Was?",fragte Gohan.  
Goku wandte sich Dende zu:  
"Dende...du beherrscht doch Heilung, nicht wahr? Aber das ist anders, als die normale Regenerierung durch Senzu's... hab ich Recht?"  
"Ja! Es ist Magie. Aber, das kann Piccolo auch. Ich weiß was du tun willst. Du willst, dass ich Vegeta-san heile, aber nur so viel, dass er wieder zu sich kommt. Oder?"  
  
"So in etwa. Wir müssen ihn nur dann davon überzeugen, sich endlich loszureissen. Wir müssen ihm irgendwie weiß machen, dass er nicht einfach wild drauflos töten kann."  
Goku sah Bulma an: "Kriegst du das hin? Ich denke mal, du bist die einzige auf die er jetzt hört. Er hasst mich. Deswegen kann ich da nicht viel helfen."  
  
Bulma nickte.  
  
Dende kniete sich neben Vegeta und heilte ihn. Gohan, Piccolo und Goku blieben um ihn herum stehen um ihn möglicherweise aufzuhalten.  
  
Vegeta öffnete langsam die Augen und fühlte kaum Energie in sich. Er würde nicht fliegen können, das stellte er sogleich fest.  
"Was...ist ...passiert?", fragte er.  
  
"Vegeta? Wie geht es dir?", fragte Bulma und nahm seine Hand.  
"Bulma?!? Wo? Wo bin ich?",fragte er plötzlich und sein Blick fiel auf Goku. Sofort verfinsterte sich sein Blick und er grummelte:  
"Was hast du mit mir gemacht Kakarotto?!"  
  
"Ich hab dich vorerst stillgelegt.", sagte dieser.  
Vegeta versuchte sich aufzustützen, aber dazu fehlte ihm auch eine gewisse Kraft. Bulma setzte sich neben ihn und hielt ihn vorsichtig fest, weil er zu schwach war.  
"Bist du ok?", fragte sie.  
"Seh ich so aus?!?", erwiderte Vegeta aufgebracht.  
"Vegeta! Jetzt reg dich mal bloß nicht so auf!! Was hast du da schon wieder angestellt? Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht..."  
"Hä? Das ist mir doch egal!"  
"Jetzt komm auf'n Teppich, Vegeta! Wie redest du mit mir?! Denkst wohl nur, weil du jetzt unter Babidi's Kontrolle stehst, lass ich mir das Gefallen was?"  
"Seit wann steh ICH unter SEINER Kontrolle bitteschön? Der hat mir überhaupt nichts vorzuschreiben. Mir hat niemand was vorzuschreiben! Und was mir überhaupt nicht gefällt ist, dass der sich meine ganze Energie klaut. Der kann mich mal sonst wo!", rief Vegeta wütend. Als er fertig war, was das Majin-Zeichen überraschend verschwunden. Jetzt sackte Vegeta zusammen und lag in Bulma's Armen.  
"Was? Was ist mit mir passiert?", fragte er.  
"Es ist alles wieder ok.", sagte Bulma und umarmte ihn.  
"Bulma. Was ist passiert?"  
"Nichts, außer das du jetzt nicht mehr von Babidi kontrolliert wirst. Aber ich frage mich trotzdem noch, wieso du mich töten wolltest..."  
"ICH? Ich wollte dich töten? Nein! Nein, das würde ich nie tun. Ich würde dir nicht mal einen Kratzer zufügen."  
  
Goku nickte Dende zu, der ihn anschließend komplett heilte.  
Vegeta stand auf und umarmte Bulma fest.  
"Ich kann mich kaum noch erinnern. Aber eins steht fest. Ich werde dir niemals etwas antun. Dazu liebe ich dich zu sehr. Und ich weiß nciht, wie ich das vergessen konnte. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"  
Bulma nickte und küsste ihn.   
  
Goku grinste, denn Vegeta hatte ihn wohl komplett vergessen. Sonst würde er das jetzt nicht tun, und nicht vor allen Leuten.  
"Ähhh ja. Gut Vegeta. Darf ich mal kurz stören?", fragte Goku vorsichtig und war vorbereitet, von Vegeta zusammengeschissen zu werden, wie immer. Aber dieses Mal reagierte Vegeta gar nicht auf ihn sondern hielt Bulma in den Armen, küsste sie und vergass alles um sich herum.  
"Oje... Was mach ich jetzt? Wir müssen Boo besiegen und Vegeta muss uns dabei helfen.", sagte Goku zu Gohan und Piccolo.  
"Meinst du wirklich, er macht das Son Goku?", fragte Piccolo mistrauisch.  
"ER MUSS. Ohne ich schaffe ich das nicht. Ich habe gemerkt, wie stark Boo ist. Auch wenn Gohan und du mithelfen, bringt es nichts. Vegeta ist fast so stark wie ich. Er ist stärker als ihr beide und deswegen brauche ich ihn.", sagte Goku und seufzte.  
  
"Vegeta, hast du Goku nicht gehört?", fragte Bulma flüsternd. "Doch, aber der ist mir egal.", erwiderte Vegeta. "Aber, du musst ihm helfen. Du kannst die Welt retten. Oder willst du, dass Boo alle tötet?" "Ach was. Das ist mir egal." "Vegeta, du's für mich. Ich hab Angst vor dem Dämon. Du schaffst das schon. Bitte.", sagte sie leise und küsste ihn nochmal.  
"Na gut. Aber nicht für Kakarott, und nicht für die Menschen. Nur für dich Bulma. Ich werde dich nicht lange alleine lassen. Und ich komme auf jeden Fall zurück, versprochen.", sagte Vegeta und lies sie los. Dann sprang er von der Plattform von Gottes Palast und wurde zum Super-Saiyajin. Er rief Goku noch zu: "Worauf wartest du Kakarott? Oder soll ich Boo alleine in den Arsch treten??"  
"Schnell Gohan! Piccolo! Kommt!", rief Goku, wurde ebenfalls zum Super-Saiyajin und schoss Vegeta hinterher.  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht Bulma?", fragte Kuririn überrascht. Bulma zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ach. Du weißt nicht, was er alles für mich tut."  
  
*** 


End file.
